You did this Sam
by aylarouge
Summary: You did this, you killed him.
1. Prologue

**Title:** You Did This Sam, Prologue  
**Author:** Ayla Rouge  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**Genre:**AU after 4.21 _When The Levee Breaks_.  
**Word Count:** 143  
**Character/Pairings:** Sam/Dean, Unknown Character  
**Summary: **_ You did this, you killed him_  
**Warning:** Character death  
**Beta:** biggelois  
**Author's Note:** Written for the spnwriterlounge 100 word drabble challenge. The challenge was to bring out our inner evil and pain. This is was I've written, it's a little over 100 words but that couldn't be helped.

**SPN**

_You did this, you killed him._

Red will always be on your hands, Sam. It'll never wash off. You stabbed him over and over until all that blood was on the ground. You cut and twisted your way into his body, letting all that life drain from him.

You did this, you killed him.

He should have listened. He should have just followed your lead. You knew what you were doing, you knew how to end this all. He shouldn't have come between us. He shouldn't have tried to 'make things better'.

You did this, you killed him.

He's never coming back, Sam. He'll never smile at you again, never slap you on the back and tell you 'good job'. He'll never hold you in his arms, never kiss you. He'll never love you again.

You did this Sam, you killed Dean.


	2. Chapter One

**Beta: **biggelois

**Author's Note:** My muse wouldn't let me stop this fic were I did, so now it's become a chapter fic *sighs* Anyways, I don't know when I'll get the next chapter done but it will be coming. Hope you all like this and please comment after reading. I'd love to know what you guys think ^^

**SPN**

Sam pulled away from the bleeding arm in front of him. _What was that?_ It felt like a vision but at the same time it wasn't.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Sam looked up at Ruby, blood dripping from his chin.

"Sam? What is it?" She spoke again. Why did this feel so wrong all of the sudden? Why did he want to spit out the blood in his month and leave?

"Sammy?" Again, her voice grated at his senses. And that did it. Hearing Dean's nickname coming out of her mouth got him into action. He jumped up and grabbed Ruby, pushing her into the wall.

"You don't get to call me that!" Sam growled at her and tightened his hold on the she-demon.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Ruby grabbed at the hand around her throat.

"What did you do?" Sam threw her away from him. "What the hell was that? What did you do to me you, fucking bitch!" She did something to him, put something in him. It wasn't right and it was making his head spin. So Sam kicked Ruby because he didn't like what she had done and because it felt good. But it wasn't enough, he needed more. She had to feel pain, she had to_ feel_. All her fault, this was all her fault.

_Dean…Dean. I want Dean! _

"Give me back Dean!"

Sam lifted his hand to Ruby. He would make her hurt, he'll make it hurt so good. Sam's eyes started to darker as Ruby screamed.

He was getting out of hand, the blood in his veins giving him a high that took what little control he had, throwing it away.

"What did I see? Was it real? Did I-" A tear fell from Sam's eyes as the vision finally started to make sense.

_Dean?_

Sam backed away from Ruby; his eyes widening, tears falling. _Dean? Where's Dean? _

"Dean!"

Sam hit the bed and sat down, not seeing anything but the blood on his hands and Dean's emotionless eyes. _I killed him. I killed Dean._

A sob came from Sam's throat and the tears started to run down his face. His shoulders shook as he hunched into himself. He didn't see Ruby stand up or notice her sit down beside him. He didn't feel her blood on his lips or her saw her anger as he didn't drink.

All he saw, all he felt, was Dean. Dean, who was dead and looking at him with his dead eyes. Dean, who would never touch him again. Dean who was gone, never coming back and it was his own fault.

Sam?

Dean? Was that Dean?

Sam?

Sam laughed. Dean was gone, this wasn't him.

"Sam?"

_Just go away,_ Sam thought.

"Sam!"

Sam pulled his head up from where it was buried in his hands. He was sure that that was Dean's voice.

"Sammy, you ok man?" And there was Dean standing before him, alive. "Sam, can you hear me? Nod if you hear me man."

And Sam nodded. This had to be a dream, it had to be. Dean was dead, Sam killed him.

"Good Sammy. Can you get up? We need to leave and get back to Bobby's." Sam looked up into dream Dean's face and saw how worried he was. _He looks like the real Dean_. Sam nodded again and got up to follow Dean out. Dream Dean smiled that little smirk of his, the one just for Sam, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Sam turned his head and inhaled the sent of _Dean_.

He didn't care if this Dean was just a dream. It was all Sam had left of his brother and he'd take it.

"Come on Sammy. Let's get you better."


End file.
